mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Shy
In series *Mr. Quiet: Both are shy, blue (2008; Mr. Quiet is light brown in the book), and rarely spoke. *Little Miss Tiny: Both cry sometimes. *Mr. Jelly: Both are shy. *Mr. Worry: Both are blue. *Mr. Nobody: Both tend to cry. Out of series *Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue and shy), *Amarillo the Hedgehog (The Wonderful World of Rojo, both are shy; Amarillo has a blue bow on her head, not Miss Shy), *Nuzzle (Nuzzle and Scratch, both can be shy), *Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi, both are shy) *Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are shy), *Sprinkles (Blue's Room, both are adorable, and shy), *Petrol (Firehouse Tales, both are adorable, and shy), *Cindy Bear (Hanna-Barbera, both are shy), *Pippers (Harpo and his Friends, both are shy), *Austin (The Backyardigans, both are shy), *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto, both are shy), *Yuna (Final Fantasy X/X-2, both have short black hair, sometimes cry and are shy at times. Not to mention, they both have some blue (Miss Shy has blue skin and Yuna has a blue skirt in FFX, blue shorts and half of blue analogous skirt in FFX-2)) *Igglepiggle (In The Night Garden, both are blue and they're shy), *Zee D. Bird (Moose and Zee/Noggin, both are blue, wear pink (Zee has a pink flower and Miss Shy has a pink bow), are quiet and shy. Except that Miss Shy speaks and Zee does not speak since she is a mute bird), *Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, both are shy), *Flameslinger (Skylanders, both have blue and they're shy sometimes), *Molly (The Railway Series, both are shy), *Theo (The Railway Series, both are shy), *Pop Fizz (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and they're shy sometimes), *Stealth Elf (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both have blue and they're shy), *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are shy), *Wendolene Ramsbottom (Wallace and Gromit, both are shy), *Fluffles The Poodle (Wallace and Gromit, both are shy), *Tiny and Daphne (Stage Fright, All Three are shy and blue), *Mr. Willard Tweedy (Chicken Run, both are shy), *Charles Darwin (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!/The Band Of Misfits!, both are shy), *Zig Zag Zebra (Letterland, both are shy), *Shy Sophie (Little Monsters, both are shy and have black hair, as well as the same voice), *Munch the Tortoise (Bump the Elephant, both are shy), *Yukiho Hagiwara (Idolmaster, both are shy and easily scared. Although Yukiho-san actually shows confidence and is not that shy and scared as Miss Shy is), *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers, they are blue and cute), *Wysteria (My Little Pony, both are shy), *Nana and Cinnamon (Megaman X Command mission, all three are very shy), *Young MacGuffin (Brave, both are shy), *Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are shy), *Shy (Beautiful Katamari/Katamari Forever, both are blue and has the same surname, "shy"), *Momoka Nishizawa (Sgt Frog, both are shy and have blue. Except Momoka has a side that could be very deadly since she can be livid at certain times), *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop, both are blue and they're shy), *Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh, both are shy), *Shyness (Until We Hug Again, both are shy), *Fear (Inside Out, both are shy), *Baby Bop (Barney And Friends, both are shy), *Moonbeam The Kitty (Friendship Forever Friends, both are blue and they're both shy), *Lucky The Indian Princess (Miles "Tails" Prower, both are shy), *Emma Huckberry (The Beach Buddies, both are shy), *Vanellope von Sweetz (Wreck-It Ralph, both are shy), *Meledy Bubble Gum (Shake It Up!, both are shy), *Shikamaru The Kitty (Tummy Stuffers, both are shy), *Love Bug The Ladybug (Seat Pets, both are shy), *Violet Parr (The Incredibles, both are shy), *Badger (Franklin the Turtle, both are shy and afraid of public speaking), *Mr. Triumphbeat The Bird (Mr. Saxobeat, both are shy), *Berry (Palace Pets, both are shy), *Gracie The Sea Lion (The FIRM Kids), both are shy), *Hippity The Jumping Frog (Stretchkins, both are shy), *Whi-Two (Pokemon Special, both are shy), *Sammy Leopard (The Musical Gang, both are blue and they're shy), *Mr. Han (The Karate Kid (2010), both are shy). *Archie The Bear (Dr. Doolittle 2, both are shy sometimes) *Bayou (Palace Pets, both are shy) *Lauren (Surf Girls, both are shy) *Kenndy The Coyote (Sonic The Hedgehog series, both are shy) *Willow (Angry Birds Stella, both are blue and shy (Not really, Willow is only shy on certain times and moments while Miss Shy is shy all the darn time) *Beardo (Total Drama, both are shy) *Ali (The Land Before Time, both are shy) *Apricot (Timmy Time, both are shy) *Shy QT (The Loud House, both are blue, have black hair, and are shy) *Normal Villagers (both are shy and easily hurt) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh 360, both are shy) *Babs Hammerhead Shark (Shark Week Friends, both are blue and are shy) *Sophie Mohammed (Sophie and the Supply Crew, both are blue and are shy) *Sparkle Sheep (Care Bears: Care Sheep, both are shy) *Priscilla Pumpkin Care Bear (Tenderheart Bear N' Friends, both are shy) *Shyness Smurf (Smurfs, both are blue and shy) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear blue and cry sometimes) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear blue and cry sometimes) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear blue) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear blue, are sometimes shy, and rarely cry) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both wear blue and rarely cry) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both wear blue and are rarely shy) *Sammy The Shyness Squirrel (AlphaFriends, both are shy) *Gerda (Hitler Rants, they're both crybabies) *Rosie (Caillou, they're both crybabies) *Penny Piano (Guitar Center, both are shy) *Sadness (Inside Out, both are blue and cry) *George Pig (Peppa Pig, both wear blue and cry) *Tara Adams (Radio Rebel, both are shy) *Ursula (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are shy) *Jesus The Lamb (Make Mine Music 2020, both are blue and shy) *Tina Silhouette (UTV, both cry sometimes) *Sheila The Shyness Sheep (Chinese Zodiac Pals, both are shy) *Tina The Lamb (The New So Random!, both are shy sometimes) *Eric The Elephant (Make A New Friend Everyday, both are blue and shy) Gallery Stella.png|Stella Inky (Pac-Man).png|Inky Sakaki.jpg|Sakaki Yukiho Hagiwara.jpg|Yukiho Hagiwara Zee d bird of noggin and nick jr.png|Zee D. Bird Lovelitchi.png|Lovelitchi hqdefault (4).jpg|Sophie Mohammed Screenshot_20190601-150236_Gallery.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190615-111319_Gallery.jpg|Veronica Lodge File:Parody gerda 2 5264.png|Gerda Screenshot_20190630-192326_Gallery.jpg|Archie The Bear Badger.png|Badger Category:Main series